Sera
by lacthryn18
Summary: She's lost her Dad, her world, and everything she ever knew. All thats left is the fight and the need to prove herself. Can a young Cadet not only survive but thrive alone among the last battlestar of the fleet?


Have been toying with the idea of an original character for a while, but i didn't want a superhero just someone who made a small difference. I also wanted someone who wasn't what we know as a key player so they weren't in every episode but still had a roll to play, letting me explore the behind the scenes of life on a battlestar during the end of the worlds. Then i got to thinking about just how long the human model cylon's had been in the colonies and kind of went from there. intend to do this as the full mini-series then either continue of in this story or create another for series one.

Please let me know what you think by REVIEWING! i'm also working on and update for my other BSG story The Lost Adama. so updates may be slow but long.

Thanks for reading

lacthryn18~

The first sign that anything was wrong was the sudden flash of light that almost blinded us through the view screen, followed by the blaring of alerts and the sudden violent jerk of a compression wave at it slammed into the side of the transport.

"Dad!" My screamed was interrupted as I was slammed into the control panel. Through bleary eyes, I saw as my dad fought to stabilise what had now become an uncontrollable free fall.

"Sera get strapped in. I've lost the electronics; I'm going to have to glide us down. Can you get on the conn and get in touch with nearby vessels, let them know our coordinates," I grabbed the headset and slid it on, activating the channel.

"Krypter, Krypter, Krypter, this is Colonial light transport 682, calling all nearby Colonial vessels. Electronics are offline, engines are unresponsive, and we are in an uncontrolled decent, requesting assistance. I repeat Krypter, Krypter, Krypter; this is Colonial light transport 682, calling all Colonial vessels, requesting assistance" There was nothing but static on every channel I tried.

"Dad, there's no one answering. There's nothing but static on all channels" no sooner where the words out of my mouth then another flash of light caught my attention. Shielding my eyes, I managed to make out the large cloud that appeared almost immediately afterward.

"Damn it, hold on Sera," My dad cried out, as a second compression wave buffeted us, miraculously helping stabilize our spin. "This isn't a god's damned malfunction, it's a fraking attack. Sera I need you to do a systems check and try and reboot the systems…"

"But I've never done a cold restart…" I interrupted only to be cut off.

"We don't have time for this Sera; we have less then ten minutes before this ship is hitting that ground, if I manage to glide us in. I need you to try," I fought desperately to control my breathing I set to work. Frantically flipping through the various controls while, trying to ignore the rapidly approaching surface as it rushed towards us.

"Dad, this isn't working the electronics need to be manually restarted. I can't do anything from here. If I head down to the engines…"

"No, we don't have time for that you need to stay up here if we're going down"

"All I've managed to do is reroute the air breaks through the emergency life support systems. There's nothing else I can do dad," He threw a shaky smile in my direction as his hands continued to fly over the controls.

"Thanks baby, that's more then I could have asked for right now. I need you to get braced for impact, I'm going to try and put us down as far as I can get from a population centre. I don't know who is attacking us but they seem to be targeting the major cities and military bases, we need to avoid them get this ship fixed and get the frak out of here," giggling with mild hysteria at his swearing, even while trying to brace myself.

"Ok, we are coming in hot. Air breaks are holding; spin is evening out, looks like you really are a genius huh?" His grin was infectious and I couldn't help but send him one back. Any humour was wiped away as another brilliant flash filled the view screen,

"Damn it, brace Sera!" He shouted as we where hit by a third compression wave, sending us tumbling hundreds of metres. "I can't even us out, we're going down. Hold on tight" The words were no sooner out of his mouth then the green and brown ground came up to meet us. We hit upside down, slamming with enough force to crack my skull against the headrest in protest.

The ship slid across the ground for some metres before it lurched and rolled onto one side before coming to a rest. My head hurt and I could feel a hot wetness dripping down my neck but I ignored it, instead I watched in horror, as my dad's harness seemed to rip right out of the seat and slam him into the control panel. His agonising groan as we came to a rest was a huge relief.

"Dad! Dad can you hear me? Come on wake up!" I was calling out even as I undid my own harness and dropped to what had once been the side of the ship but was now the deck. Grabbing the medkit case that was kept under my chair, I scrambled over to him and carefully began to retract him from what remained of his harness.

Managing to get him laid out flat was a miracle that I didn't remember doing but there he was, still groaning which was a good sign, as he wasn't completely unconscious.

There was no blood, which I was grateful for; as I opened, his shirt the skin underneath was already beginning to bruise.

"Sera?" his voice was hoarse and his breathing harsh but he was awake.

"Hey I'm right here, I'm fine but you hurt your chest. I need to wrap it dad, I don't know if you've broken anything."

"You don't look ok" he replied and I found myself frowning, he reached up and brushed against my forehead. It was the first time I noticed that it was wet and from the look of his fingers, it was blood.

"Its nothing, I don't even feel dizzy so I know I don't have a concussion. I need you to sit up a bit so I can slip your shirt off and get your chest wrapped." He let me help him into a semi-seated position he was leaning again front of the control panel for support as I slipped his shirt from his shoulders. I noticed as he winced when I grazed his left shoulder and frowned again.

"Let me see…" I gentle fingered the area using my own limited first aid experience.

"Your shoulders not dislocated which is good because I honestly don't think I could get it back in anyway. I think you've only torn or wrenched the muscles but I'll put it in a tight sling just in case as soon as your ribs are wrapped." Not giving him a chance to argue I proceeded to do just that, carefully taking the tape around his body until I was satisfied that he was at the very least stable. Slipping his shirt back on I placed his right arm in a sling ad secured it to his chest.

"Ok, all we need to do now is get out of here and find out where the frak we are" I was more talking myself through what I needed to do then actually speaking to him, which was why I was surprised when he answered.

"I know your stressed Sera, but please try not to swear. Why don't you go and see about how we're getting out of here. Don't worry I wont move until you get back." I nodded before regaining my feet, the deck was uneven and I struggled to remain upright as I made my way to the main docking hatch.

Checking the gauge, I groaned in frustration the main lock bar had been damaged in the crash and was bent, there was no way we were getting out this way. That only left the top hatched which when I check had been ripped right off, a good thing as if it hadn't I would have needed to get a welding torch to cut through the bar.

"Ok, the dock hatch is a no go, and the top hatch is gone. I don't think we'll be flying this transport anywhere dad" he sent me a smile as he heaved himself to his feet.

"Right help me outside and then we'll grab what we can of the stuff in here and take it with us. We need to be looking at avoiding the radiation until we can get a hold of some anti-rad medicine, so the mountains are our best shot."

"Right, what do you think happened dad?" my voice went from sure to uncertain with that one sentence. He made his way over to me, slowly and put his good arm around my shoulders bringing me in close for a hug.

"I honestly don't know, but I suspect it has something to do with the Cylon's" I was going to ask another question but stopped when I saw the strain on his face.

"Come on let's get you outside, and find out where we are."

It took nearly thirty minutes to get him manoeuvred outside, by which time he was panting and sweating. Eventually he collapsed into onto the grass as I helped him lay down.

"Here have a drink and take a rest which I grab our duffels, and see what else I can scrounge up" it took me a further half an hour to get everything outside of the ship. Even then, he was still struggling for breath though he was much better. "Ok, I have both of our duffels, plus your work laptop. I grabbed the secondary medkit and managed to put what was left of the primary one in with it. I found your sidearm and the cases of ammo you keep in the lock box, as well as enough rations and water to last us at least a week. I'm sure I can carry it all, though it going to be a bit bulky."

"You should get rid of my dress shoes and duty boots out of my bag, that way you can fit a lot of the rations in it. I can always requisition more if I need them when we meet up with some of the military."

"What about your dress grey's? They don't take up much room so I think they should stay, we don't know how cold it's going to be when those clouds start cutting out daylight." He nodded in agreement

"In that case I should swap my shoes for my duty boots; they're much tougher and will last longer." So saying I helped him swap then over, carefully tying up the laces.

"If I get rid of my Prototype I could fit the medkit in my bag…"

"No, keep it with you. The medkit will be better in its case it'll keep everything sanitary."

"Well that is it I think, unless you want me to grab any of the repair kit," I asked as I stuffed the last of the rations into his duffle, along with a months worth of hydration pills.

"No we should grab something to eat and head out, the longer we wait here the more likely we are to attract unwanted attention. You need to wear my side arm, get it loaded and put the harness on."

"What? Shouldn't you wear it, I only passed my proficiency exam two weeks ago dad."

"I would but I can't draw it or fire it, with my arm strapped up. It's going to just have to be you Sera." I agreed, if a bit reluctantly. Yes, I knew I was going to have to use a gun when I joined up but I'd never used one outside of a class setting before and it left me uneasy.

***/***

We set out half an hour later heading northwest, dad had managed to figure out our position using a compass and the maps in the survival package.

We had been on the move for about three hours when I spotted the trail of a recent re-entry close by. The trails from the engines as they fired through the atmosphere where already dissipating, and would be invisible soon.

"Dad, should we head towards or away from that? Chances are that its someone like us who lost control and had to make an emergency landing, but I could be the Cylon's trying to set a trap though that is unlikely." I was more worried then ever when instead of answering he broke out in a coughing fit the fifth in the last half an hour. When he noticed my look of worry, he sent a shaky smile at me,

"Your right, chances are that it's a Colonial ship. Maybe even a raptor damaged and put down for repairs. You can make out the two trail lines, and they're to far apart to be a viper…" he started coughing again, and I was instantly at his side. My arm looping around his good side; guiding him gently down to sit on the ground before forcing the water bottle into his hands.

"Drink, now no arguing…please" I added when I saw him about to protest. He gave in and took a drink almost coughing it back up a moment later. I grabbed a cloth out of one of the bags and handed it to him, and almost cried out when I noted the spots of red on its white surface.

"Damn it! You're bleeding internally. Why didn't you say anything we could have gone slower, why do you always have to be so stubborn?" I wanted to cry but fought the tears back as he took a slower drink of water.

"You had to get it from somewhere; if we had taken longer we would have missed the trail. At least if we make it to the ship there is a change of getting me to some medical help. Otherwise what good would it do, no Sera don't be mad. We don't have time to sit around and wait we need to get moving. We have to get off Caprica before we end up either captured or dead. I am not letting you die, do you hear me?" ignoring my offer of help to stand he pulled himself upright with a gasping breath.

"Fine but you're not carrying any of the bags. I'm perfectly capable of taking the weight; we can't be that far off." Without giving him the chance to reply I slipped the duffels over both shoulders, then strapped the laptop to my back. Lastly, I grabbed the first aid kit in one hand before slipping my free arm under his good shoulder once again.

"You know what I take it back; you don't get your stubbornness from me. Well not just me, I think you managed to get it from your mum as well. She could out stubborn me any day of the week and twice on weekends." Shooting him a brief smile, we set off once more.

***/***

It took us a further two hours to reach the empty field with a small strand of trees along one edge; just out of range of the shadows was a grounded Raptor. We could just make out the figure standing side arm in hand pointing in our direction. We stopped for a moment and I slipped my free hand up into the air, while my dad managed to get his good arm up. We waited, as the figure seemed to turn slightly and speak to someone. A second figure emerged, this time from underneath the raptor wiping an arm across a head before peering in our direction.

A rapid discussion seemed to take place while we stood there arm in the air each, before we got a nod where beckoned to move closer.

It took nearly ten minutes to cross the field, trying not to stumble over the uneven ground and long grass. When we where I visual range I noticed the figure who had been underneath the raptor was a woman, while the one still holding the gun pointed in our direction was a man both where in their flight uniforms.

When we where ten feet away my dad seemed to straighten up and tried to walk more on his own, the man was the first to notice that my dad was still in his uniform. Though his duty blues were now dirty and blood stained, the man snapped to attention his side arm lowered to his side.

"Need some help there Lieutenant?" my dad asked motioning towards the downed Raptor. The woman smiled, snapping off her own quick salute before replying.

"Just a punctured fuel line sir needed to put down for repairs Major; looks like you're the one who could do with some help though. Helo, get the medkit."

"No need, managed to bring ours along with us." I added placing it down on the ground before, gently sliding dad to rest against the wing of the Raptor. "Come on dad you promised you'd eat something when we got here so start eating." I ordered, and noticed the smiles of the two pilots as he actually complied.

"We should really get the introductions out of the way first, Major Jack Delis Head of the Fighter development out of the Hephaestus R&D facility." He reached out with his good arm to shake the man's hand.

"Lieutenant Karl Agathon 'Helo', this is my pilot Jr. Lieutenant Sharon Valerii 'Boomer' we're both from the Galactica." They both shook hands with my dad leaving me stood there like an idiot.

"Oh I forgot, sorry Sera. This is my Daughter, Cadet Sera Delis." He gestured towards me and I gave a hesitant smile. Helo nodded in my direction, while Boomer reached out to shake my hand.

"Well is should have been Cadet Delis as of 0900 this morning but things got a little hectic what with being blown out of the sky by a bomb. I was meant to enrol at the academy this morning; we even took a ridiculously early flight to get there on time. Not much luck in that happening now." I grumbled under my breath and managed to catch Boomer trying to suppress a quick quirk of her lips, and a grimace from Helo who was struggling with his leg.

"We know the feeling, we were meant to be on a standard CAP with our squadron, following the decommissioning ceremony for Galactica, when the Cylon's showed up out of nowhere and blasted us to pieces." Boomer replied.

"What needs fixing?" my dad asked as I handed him the ration pack.

"Fuel leak, I think the line was nicked but I'm having trouble locking it down." Boomer answered her shoulders shrugging slightly in frustration.

"Well, Sera why don't you get our things onboard and lend Lieutenant Valerii a hand, while Lieutenant Agathon and I see about fixing each other up a bit and keeping a look out. That is if you don't mind giving us a lift back to the fleet."

"Shouldn't be a problem sir, Cadet why don't I show you where you can stow your bags, though you might as well leave the medkit here for now." I followed her instruction, moving through the hatch I stowed our things away in the compartments I was directed too.

"So you any good at fixing ships Cadet?" Boomer asked.

"It's not Cadet, I mean it would have been but just seems a bit wrong to be called that right now. Its Sera, just Sera and the answers is yes. I have a degree in mechanical engineering; I should be able to fix the leak in no time"

"Well if you're going to go by Sera you might as well use our call signs other wise it'll get confusing when you ask for Lieutenant." She sent me a full smile, and I almost felt my heart freeze. There was something so incredibly familiar in that smile, as though I'd seen it everyday of my life. Pushing the thoughts away, I sent her a shaky smile back, before we both jumped down from the hatch and got to work.

***/***

It took over an hour to get the fuel line fixed, I handed Boomer the last of the emergency repair seals as I reattached the line back up to the gage. I'd been hearing intermitted coughing every few minutes along with mumblings of my dad and Helo talking, when I heard another explosion in the distance.

"That's six?" Helo seemed to be talking to himself but there was worry in his voice. A moment later, he spoke again. "How you coming on with that fuel line?" he asked. Boomer looked at me briefly and I gave her a small smile and a nod.

"Almost there, we'll be airborne pretty soon." I finished tightening the last of the connection and carefully closed the housing around the repairs. I was sliding my way out from under the ship as Boomer placed the last airtight seal over the puncture in the hull plating. My dad was resting against the wing next to Helo, though his colour didn't look good. He was sweating and, his breathing sounded as though it rattled. I walked over to him concerned, barely noticing as Helo stood from what had been him position keeping watch and moved a few feet away before stopping.

"Ok that should do it" Boomer called back as the final patch was stuck firm. The words had barely left her mouth when Helo spoke again.

"Sharon, grab your side arm." My attention was immediately on him; Boomer slid out from underneath the ship and did just that. They both stood guns pointed in the direction we had come from. My dad pulled himself into a standing position and moved forward to see what was going on, and I followed. On the horizon, just cresting the hill was a crowd of people running in a blind panic in our direction.

"Sera, grab your side arm too." My dad ordered his voice harsh with concern.

"Dad? Shouldn't you…"

"I can't shoot anything with this shoulder, just do what I say Sera." He interrupted me. There seemed to be more and more people pouring over the hill heading straight at us.

"Helo?" Boomer sounded unsure, almost asking what she should do.

"Just stand your ground." He answered, her gun trained on the rapidly approaching crowd.

"Just stay by the ship Sera, but don't lower your side arm. You keep it trained on them until I say otherwise you hear me?" his voice was sure and strong, though the effect was ruined when he began coughing once more, this time more violently then even. I could only nod in response, a strange terror seemed to grip hold of me and I had to force myself to take a slow breath to keep calm.

The three of us stood there weapons trained for what seemed like forever, until the entire field in front of us seemed to be filled with people. They were yelling and crying out and I could feel my breathing speed us with anxiety. They seemed to swarm around us and Boomer moved to stand on the other side of me, though slightly in front keeping out of my firing line. My dad stood between her and me, his mouth moving as though speaking but nothing could be heard over the shouting and screaming.

Just then, Helo took action aiming his sidearm just in front of the crowd of people he fired, causing cries of shock and surprise to echo through the crowd of people.

"That's as close as you get ok; let's just settle down here, settle down and no one gets hurt." He was almost immediately drowned out by a man calling out from the crowd.

"I've got to get on board! I'll give your fifty thousand cubits…" Helo cut him off instantly.

"We are not taking money, this isn't a rescue ship. This is a military vessel and we're not taking money. We are not taking money!" he cried out as other voice rose to drown out the first man offering other things in order to get onboard. A man in blue outfit started moving towards us a look of determination on his face. For a moment, I didn't know what to do, but Boomer took control and raised her sidearm in the air firing a warning shoot above the crowd.

The voices dropped in volume again, until a women's voice called out from somewhere in the back.

"What about the children?" while other voices began to agree. Boomer looked at Helo then at my Dad, he gave a nod of agreement.

"Alright, alright, children first. Children" slowly but surely children began to make their way out from the crowd. My attention was caught by a young boy with blond hair, moving away from his mother. He looked scared and pale as he joined the tiny group that stood along side me.

"We can take two more people." Boomer spoke again, having figured out the maximum load for breaking orbit in her head. Hands began rising all over the place, when Helo cut off any more protests.

"That's the maximum load if we're going to break orbit."

"Make that three more people." My dad spoke for the first time and I looked at him in horror. My sidearm lowered and I moved towards him, steadying him as he wavered slightly where he stood.

"What are you talking about dad, your coming with us; you need to get to a doctor ASAP." Meanwhile the discussion continued around us.

"Who chooses the three? You?" a voice called out but I was too busy too notice who, though I did hear Bommer's voice as though from a distance.

"No one chooses no one. Lottery. Everyone gets a number, put the numbers in a box and pick out three, that's it. No arguing, no appeal."

"And I will shoot the first person who tries to board before then" Helo added.

"Helo get your flight manual, tear out the pages." Boomers spoke, taking a step back to stand along side my dad. Helo moved to the ship grabbing the manual and began to do just that.

"Sir, are you sure you want to stay behind, we could really use you up there with us." Boomer asked her voice quiet.

"Dad, please you have to come with us. You need to see a doctor," I pleaded. His eyes met mine and for a brief moment, I thought he might give in but he simply gave me a smile and shook his head.

"I'm not going to make it to a doctor, baby. My lung is perforated; I'm bleeding out. I would have been unconscious, if you hadn't given me the morpha. It's kept me on my feet and that's given me more time but it's wearing off baby. I don't think I'm gonna last." He started coughing again, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. When the coughing subsided, his hand was covered in blood, it was dripping from his mouth and I felt myself begin to cry.

"No please, you can't leave me too. Daddy I still need you." He pulled me into a rough hug and I fought not to tighten my hold so I didn't hurt him further.

"I don't have much choice baby; I need you to stay strong. Those kids are counting on you to keep your head. There going to be alone until you mange to reach another ship, you need to keep it together baby, ok" I started crying harder now but managed to nod, in agreement. He turned then and looked Boomer dead in the eyes.

"You take care of my girl, Lieutenant. You get her back to the Galactica and you get her there safe, that is an order."

"Yes sir, I'll make sure she makes it in one piece sir." Nodding he hobbled away back to the raptor leaving Boomer and Helo to deal with the refugees. He lowered himself against the wing bringing me down with him, his arms never moving from my around me.

"You can put up your side arm now Sera; I need you to listen to me." Taking a shaky breath, I followed his instructions. "I want you to stay with Lieutenant Valerii; she's going to make sure you get somewhere safe. You need to understand baby, that there is nothing in all the world that means as much to me as you do and I need you to be safe. You have to promise me you'll do what I say. I need you to fight baby, you need to fight as hard as you can, but you keep it together and you help beat those fraking Cylon's you hear me. Don't you ever let them get you; you fight until you can't fight any more. Do you hear me? Sera?" he shook me harshly, forcing me to look him square in the eyes. I nodded, gaining strength with each movement until all I felt was a cold hard determination.

"Fight until, there's nothing left to fight. Keep going, until the Cylon's are nothing but space dust. Never give up; never give in. Always remember." I answered him, my eyes felt cold like steel and if I couldn't feel my heart beating in my chest I could have sworn to the gods it was like stone.

"Good, you keep focused. Follow orders and live baby. You have to live if nothing else, you understand?" I sent him a slightly steadier smile, before he pulled me into an even tighter hug. I knew he was hurting, and I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me.

"Never forget, I love you baby. Now and always." He didn't speak again, but neither did he let go. His breathing was shallow and harsh; I could feel as he struggled for each breath.

In the background, Helo had been at work ripping the flight manual and writing numbers. The lots were quickly drawn, leaving him and Boomer stood just in front of us a box at their feet.

Boomer reached into the box and pulled the first number free,

"Ok, the first number is 82, eighty two" The first number was drawn out. A quiet young woman coming forward, her number in hand. She gave a grateful smile as Boomer helped her up and through the hatch.

"127, one two seven" She called out. Another woman this time in the front answered.

"Here. Thank the lord of Kobol, thank you" she came forwards and got onboard. At some point while my dad and I had been talking, Helo had gotten the children onboard ready for take off.

"Last one, 47, forty seven." The crowd began murmuring among themselves trying to determine who had gotten the last seat. I noticed Helo out of the corner of my eye, looking intently at the crowd,

"Hey, aren't you Giaus Baltar?" he asked pointing into the crowd, a nervous voice called out in reply.

"I haven't done anything… this lady has ticket number forty seven. This lady, right here." He added pointy at an elderly woman besides him.

"Could you come up here please?" He asked and Boomer moved over towards him a puzzled look on her face.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving up my seat," Helo answered only to be cut off again almost as quickly.

"Like hell!"

"A civilian should take my place,"

"Your going!" her voice shook slightly and I knew the desperation she was feeling as it mirrored my own.

"Look at those clouds, Sharon look at those clouds, and tell me that this isn't the end of everything…"

"Helo,"

"Whatever future is left is going to depend on whoever survives. Give me one reason why I'm a better choice then one of the greatest minds of our time. Not to mention that I can't just leave Major Delis to rot…" he interrupted her cutting off her second protest. "You can do this without me. I know you can, you've proven it," his voice was soft and I watched as Boomer glanced over in our direction, her eyes meeting mine then travelling on to my dad. I watched as she struggled and felt my heart breaking all over again as I relived my own struggle.

"Get on board." She relented, causing the crowd to start protesting. I stood and pulled my dad with me moving over to where Helo stood his side arm in hand again. He turned and looked at me; his face was filled with compassion.

"Take care of my dad, as much as you can, I've left the medkit here just in case…" I wrapped my arms around him in a quick of thanks whispering quietly in his ear before I pulled away. "Don't leave him to die alone… please." I pulled away fresh tears in my eyes and took in his nod of ascent, before he turned back quickly to the protesting crowd.

I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug and tightened my gip, even though I knew I was causing him pain. Dad began coughing again and I stepped back as he covered his mouth, blood dripping through his fingers. He had barely stopped when he gripped my face in both hand his blood staining my skin. He managed to whisper through clenched teeth,

"Never forget, I love you," he didn't give me a chance to reply, instead he moved away around to the front of the raptor. His eyes met Boomers once more, as I passed her to get on board and I saw her nod at him.

I slipped through the hatch to the sound of Helo demanding the rest of the crowd stay back. Pushing my way to the front and sliding into the co-pilots seat. My eyes fixed on the screen to where my dad stood not two feet away from the glass. I barely heard Boomer get on board or felt her take the pilot seat. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

I reached out with my right hand, placing it on the glass where he stood, as Boomer started the pre-flight routine. I watching as Helo joined my dad where he was standing the medkit on one hand his side arm in the other as we began to lift off. I heard the jostling as one of the crowd threw himself in desperation on the wing in an effort to come with us and watched detached as Helo took aim and fired.

All the while, my eyes where fixed on my dads, just as his never left me. I heard Boomer as her breathing hitched, her own hand coming up to touch the glass that separated her from where Helo stood as we rose even higher. At the very last second before we began to move forwards, I whispered the words I'd been forcing myself not to say.

"I love you." I watched as he smiled at me, his lips stained red as was his chin, but he nodded at mouthed them back to me, and that was last I saw of him.

"You ok Sera?" Boomers voice sounded loud in my ear, as we began to gain altitude.

I looked at her then, unshed tears in both our eyes as I finally removed my hand from the glass.

"No, not really. I will be, but not yet" I whispered back my voice scratchy from suppressing my emotion.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Neither of us spoke for quiet some time.

***/***

"We've cleared Caprica's orbit, I'm plotting a course, to the last know location of Galactic. Hopefully we should come across another ship before then", I began to focus of the controls before me, flicking through the various screen, reading the incoming data. Frowning I picked up the radio headset and slid it over my ear, naturally taking over the scanning of the wireless.

"What are you doing?" Boomer asked, and I turned to meet her eyes. For the first time I noticed the young blond boy I had spotted before perched on the deck between us.

"I'm monitoring the wireless; hopefully I might be able to pick up a signal. But with all this interference it's going to be hard."

"You don't have to do that Sera…"

"I know, but I need to do something, I have to keep focused, I can help you. I need to help you," I pleaded, my voice cracking midway through my words. Boomer gave me a soft smile again, and I found myself responding.

"Ok, see if you can filter anything out, while I set in our course. I take it you do know what you're doing, right?" I rolled my eyes back at her my small smile turning into a full-blown grin.

"I'm a space brat Boomer, I was born in space, and I've lived my entire life in space. Longest I've ever been dirt side was the last six months at the military prep school taking my evaluation exams for the academy. I could fly before I could read." She laughed at me a soft chuckle that echoed around the cockpit.

I began flicking through the local subspace channels, my fingers flying across the board as I tried to isolate the radiation interference, and hone in on a Military transmission. I'd been at it for nearly twenty minutes when my frustration seemed to snap. Thumping my right hand against the side of the control panel, I sighed in defeat.

"I'm not getting anything; the radiation and atmospheric interference are playing havoc with our wireless. I know there are people out there but nothing is getting through, we need to get away from Caprica If I'm ever going to have a chance at unscrambling some of this com static."

Boomer sighed and ran a hand through her fringe, looking over at the dradis to determine their exact position.

"Right, ok I'll keep going in a clear line. Hopefully I can get us far enough away for it to be worth sending out a drone. That will help give us a greater chance at finding someone out here in this mess"

"Good, the wireless is useless right now. How long until you think we can send the drone?" I asked her, running my own fingers through my short dark red hair letting out another sigh of frustration.

"Shouldn't be too long. I never asked what you were going to do at the academy" She was obviously trying to keep my mind off of our situation, for which I was grateful.

"I was looking to do the standard year before transferring to flight school, I would have been going straight there but a few of the brass were a little uncomfortable with my age. Never mind the fact that I've been able to fly a viper for years. I had hoped to follow my dad, fly vipers for a few years then transfer to Hephaestus and design new ships. I'd already been pretty much guaranteed a spot there, even if I hadn't wanted to join the fleet. Lived my whole life on that space station, it's probably gone now as well."

"Really? Just how old you, you don't look or act that young. I'm not surprised you were looking to head there if you're as skilled as you said you were in engineering."

"I'm fourteen, and I only decided to get my degree because I was bored. The other scientist on the station were sick of me giving them pointers on how to make things work better. In the end, the station director told me if I was going to help, I needed to prove I had the skills to do so; otherwise, I needed to back off. They weren't all as accommodating as my dad, they would have never let me test fly the prototypes like he did."

"I think we've made it far enough out to send that drone, you want to go ahead and do that?" she asked me, and I nodded before setting up.

"Ok, three, two, one, launch" I pressed the button that would send our only hope of rescue out to find help. "Drone deployed and transmitting" I finished off watching the tiny beacon head away from our position.

A quiet little voice sounded from between where we sat and we both looked down at the young boy sat there.

"Now they'll come find us?" he asked his voice was quiet and unsure, but still filled with hope.

"There's a lot of interference around here, a lot of noise. Keeps the wireless from working" I told him, giving him a small shrug of my shoulders.

"Hopefully once that communication pod Sera just launched is far enough away from here; a Colonial ship will pick up the signal and start looking for us." Boomer added.

"Is everyone on Caprica dead?" he asked, still quiet and I felt my heart clench all over again as the pain tried to rise up inside me. I shoved it back down and concentrated on the instruments in front of me.

"I don't know" Boomer answered honestly, her own voice dropping slightly in response to her own pain.

"My dad's in the Colonial fleet, they told me he's missing, but I think he's dead too."

"What's your name?" Boomer asked him, trying to take his mind off the painful subject, she had seen me tense and grip the control panels when he had mentioned his dad I was trying to turn the conversation away, for which I was grateful.

"Boxey"

"You know something, both of my parents dies when I was little too." She said causing me to look up and meet her eyes over the top of his head.

"Who did you live with?" he asked, following her turn of conversation.

"A bunch of other people, on a ship called the Galactica." I smiled at her reply, recognising she saw that ship as home, just as I had done with the Hephaestus.

"So don't you worry, I'll make sure you're alright when we get somewhere safe. I already promised Sera's dad I'd look out for her and I'll make that same promise to you right now"

"Thank you," he replied before yawning loudly and resting his head against Boomers arm.

"Why don't you get some sleep and I'll wake you up when I hear something." I said, and Boxey looked at me and nodded his, eyes already dropping as he rested there between the two of us.

"You could do with some rest as well you know." Boomer added; I could only smile and shake my head.

"There is no way I'm resting until we reach the Galactica." Her eyebrow rose in a silent query. "I've got a feeling the old girl is still out there. If anything could survive Cylon's it is that ship, it was made to do just that remember."

"You're right, Galactica a tough ship. She'll have made it."

"Until we're safe I'll stay here and keep listening for any signals, I'll be your Eco until you don't need me anymore."

"Thanks Sera, I could use your help keeping it together."

***/***

"I'm picking something up Boomer," we'd been cruising for over half an hour after we had launched the drone. "Switching it to through to speakers now"

"_This is Colonial One responding to unknown Colonial Raptor, do you copy… I repeat this is Colonial One to unknown Colonial Raptor, do you copy?" _

"This is Galactica Raptor 312, to Colonial One, we are picking up your signal loud and clear. Got to say we're glad to hear another voice out here Captain." I replied through the mic. Grinning at Boomer as she motioned for me to pass her the second headset. I did so quickly and she slipped it on.

"This is Lieutenant Valerii, what are your instructions sir."

"_Make your way to these coordinates, we'll get you docked and see where to go from there."_

"Yes sir"

"_Boomer is that you?"_ a second voice echoed over the headsets

"Apollo? Is that you Sir?"

"_Damn it's good to hear your voice Boomer, get yourself over here ASAP_"

"Will do sir." She was grinner even wider as the headset clicked silent. "Alright, let's kick it into burn"

"I take it you know this Apollo then?" I asked her as we began speeding our way toward rescue.

"He's Commander Adama's son, Captain Lee Adama is a pretty decent guy. He'll help us get back to the Galactica for certain."

"Well it's about time we got some good news"

Five minutes later, we came upon Colonial One; it looked like a regular heavy transport it was surrounded by a few other ships obviously in need of aid.

"Colonial One this is Galactica Raptor 312, coming up on your position what are your orders?" I spoke while Boomer began manoeuvring us for entering their docking bay.

"_Boomer, take her in nice and easy. I'll be there to greet you, Apollo out"_

"Copy that Apollo, taking her in" Boomer replied, as the docking bay door began to open for us. She guided us in expertly, with me double and triple checking all the instruments, she noticed me doing so and just smiled. We touched down softly and I turned and shook Boxey awake.

"Hey Boxey, wake up kiddo."

"Did they find us?" he asked yawning and stretching his arms as I nodded.

"Touched down, just a minute ago. Getting ready to disembark now kiddo." His grin was infectious and I found myself returning it, rubbing my fingers through his long hair. "Come on your gonna have to move, if we're getting out you know"

He scrambled to his feet and backed out of the small space between the two chairs. I let Boomer go first and quickly followed as we made our way through the other passengers and towards the hatch.

I stood by the controls and Boomer looked at me for a minute and I knew she was letting me play the part of her Eco. I checked the control panel before nodding at her.

"We have hard seal"

"Alright then, let's get out of here." She disengaged the lock and the hatch door rose up into the air and I found myself shielding my eyes from the bright lights. Boomer was squinting to readjust her vision as well.

Boomers smile turned into a full-blown grin as she spotted the man dressed in a similar pilot's uniform, she snapped off a quick salute, which I found myself following. It attracted his attention to where I was standing and his eyebrow rose in question before he in turn gave a quick salute.

"Glad to have you aboard Boomer." He spoke, his hand coming up to help Boomer off the wing. I followed immediately and he offered his hand to me as well, which I gladly took before turning to help Boxey climb down.

"Glad to be aboard Apollo, This is Cadet Sera Delis. We met up after I had to land to repair the Raptor."

"Delis? As in Major Delis?" he turned to look at me and I nodded

"He chose to stay on Caprica; he was injured when our transport crashed after the first bombs fell. He's probably dead by now." My voice was hollow and thick at the same time, I felt Boxey's hand slip into mine and squeeze it in reassurance.

"He was a good man, worked with him at the testing facility in out at New Delphi" I could only nod in response. "Let me get the rest of these people off and I'll be right over." He added, Boomer nodded and moved toward the front of the ship. Her hand came up to rest on my should for a moment, joining Boxey's attempt to bring me some comfort.

"You'll be alright kiddo, I promise" she spoke and I gave a sharp nod, before she came to wait at my other side. We watched as the passengers where helped down one at a time, finally Apollo came over to where we stood.

"Captain, I've got two communication pods sir, but that's it. No jiggers, no drones, no mufflers, nothing." Boomer began explaining

"Well at least you've still got your electronics suite, that's old crate of mine could barely navigate from A to B." he replied as we began to move away from the descending passengers.

"That old crate may have saved your life sir," Boomer countered and my attention was fixed on the two of the as they continued to speak.

"How's that?"

"The Viper Mark VII's, the Cylon's shut them down like they through a switch or something."

"It wasn't just the Mark VII's; I saw reports like that all over the wireless as we were in free fall towards Caprica. If my dad wasn't such a good pilot and if I hadn't been able to reroute the air brakes we would have been nothing but a large smear on the ground." I added, both of them turning to me. Pensive looks on their faces,

"I've been hearing reports like that from all over." Boomer added, "The only fighters that are having any success at all are either old, or in need of some major overhaul." She finished, and Apollo nodded in thought. His attention was caught however when one of the last passengers was helped down from the ship. It was Baltar, and I felt an overwhelming urge to smack him into next week.

I'd never been able to stand him, and my dad had always told me to trust my gut. We'd met once at a conference my dad had been attending when I was younger and he'd treated me like I was mentally deficient just because I was a child. His condescending attitude had always put me on edge, I'd barely knew Helo but I wished he had decided to come with us instead I liked him a hell of a lot better then this guy.

"Is that him?" Apollo asked gesturing in his direction.

"Yeah. Hope he's worth it," Boomer called out louder before adding "Sorry sir."

"Don't be, I hope he's worth it too." Neither of them mentioned that they would rather Helo be there but I felt it went unsaid between them. Apollo turned as Baltar walked passed us and began speaking again.

"Doctor Baltar, Captain Lee Adama. The president had asked to see you sir."

"President Adar is alive?" even his voice grated on my last nerve and I had to turn away. Letting my gaze come to rest on Boxey who had stood quietly through out the previous discussion. I slipped my arm around his shoulders and he looked up at me with such trusting eyes, I was glad he's made it. He deserved the chance to live and I was going to see to it that he kept on doing just that.

"No I'm afraid Adar is dead, president Roslin was sworn in a couple of hours ago." Captain Apollo replied. That caught my attention and I could help but smile. I'd met her at least twice, the last time when she went to bat for me to be able to attend the military prep school to take my exams, not six months ago.

"Oh, who?" the idiot asked. From that point on I was determined to only call him that in my mind, there was no way I was going to even dignify him with a name.

"If you'll come with me, she's this way." Apollo began to head off escorting the idiot, but took the time to motion for Boomer and I to follow, Boxey tagging at our heels.

We made our way up several flights of stair and I felt my legs protest I was grateful to finally reach the last level as we moved old a corridor and out into hat appeared to be a passenger lounge.

Roslin was facing away from us talking with a few other people, obviously going over important tasks that needed to be done. She turned when one of the motioned towards where we were standing and smiled politely.

"Oh Doctor Baltar, it's a pleasure to meet you. We met at last years Caprica city symposium." She spoke, reaching out to shake the idiot's hand.

"Oh err yes or course, you'll have to forgive me I'm bad with faces." The idiot, answered trying to not look like the fool he was, ok so I was biased but until he proved me wrong I wasn't about to chance me opinion.

"Oh, no that's perfectly all right. I'm sure I wouldn't remember me either." She brushed his attempt at covering up aside with humour. "Doctor I need you to serve as my chief scientific consultant and analyst. Regarding the Cylon's and their technology." She continued on, I may have snorted quietly in disbelief but cover it up quickly with a cough letting Boomer and Apollo shield my presence from the rest of the room until I could gain some composure.

"I'd be honoured madam president," He had barely managed to get the words out before Roslin was dismissing him and turning towards where we stood.

"Lt Valerii, it is Valerii?"

"Yes sir"

"I understand that your ship has a limited faster then light capability." Roslin asked,

"Err yes sir; the Raptor was designed to jump ahead of the fleet, shout for enemy ships, jump back and report." Boomer answered

"I want you to go out there and find as many survivors as you can and bring them back to this position. We will then form a convoy, we will guide then out of the combat zone and into safety." Roslin continued.

"Yes sir," we turned to make our way back out of the room when she caught sight of me.

"Sera? Is that you?" Roslin's voice was full of pleasant surprise, and I turned back to face her, giving a quick salute.

"Yes sir, madam president. I'm glad to see your ok." She took in my cadet uniform and smile at me.

"Maybe we can get a chance to talk later once all this settles down."

"I'd like that madam president." I sent her a small smile, which she returned before I saluted again and followed Boomer and Apollo out of the lounge and back down the stairs to the flight deck.

"You know the president?" Boxey whispered, as he walked along beside me. I turned to look at him briefly, before shaking my head.

"She helped me get into my prep school, even though I was meant to be too young to attend. She's a nice lady, knew my dad better they talked more often I think."

"That is so cool," he whispered back at me grinning in the dim light of the stair well. We made it down to the flight deck, a few moments later.

"You know what you need to do, keep your eyes and ears open and for frak sake stay away from the Cylon's." Apollo ordered, as we came over towards the raptor, it had been refuelled in the few minutes since we had been gone.

"Boxey, I want you to go with Captain Apollo alright. He'll show you to the others and you can wait for us to get back." I spoke turning to face the younger boy.

"But I wanted to go with you." He whined slightly.

"Look kiddo, it's bad enough I'm letting one kid go let alone two. Do you know how to fly a Raptor? Use and electronics' suite? We're going out into a combat zone and I can't be distracted in this. I promised I'd keep you safe, that means you have to listen to what I say even when you really don't want to ok." Boomer cut him off her voice stern but still caring. Boxey nodded and went to stand next to Captain Adama.

"Delis, we don't have a spare flight suit I'm afraid so you'll just have to make do. Listen to what Boomer says, she has assured me you know what you're doing which is the only reason I'm allowing you to go."

"Yes sir, I wont let you down" I saluted him automatically, and he gave me one back in return along with a lopsided smile.

"Come one Sera, let's get a move on. Lots of people out there who need our help." Boomer spoke up as she climbed up the wing and through the hatch. I followed behind her. Securing the door firmly after me, double-checking the controls.

"You want me at the co-pilots seat or in the Eco seat Boomer." I asked.

"Take the co-pilots seat for now you can swap before we get ready to make a jump" nodding I followed her forward slipping back into my seat, clipping the head seat back over my ear as she did the same.

"You know you can call me Sharon, if you want. I'm only usually Boomer in the cockpit or the pilot's ready room"

"Thanks I didn't want to just take it for granted."

"It's no problem Sera, I'm kind of glad you're coming with me." She said and she began flicking through the pre-flight set-up.

"I'm glad you're letting me, I don't think I could just sit around and do nothing right now. I need to keep busy; it stops me from thinking too much. That's always been a big problem for me I guess, I try to avoid doing that is I can especially when it would be so easy to just block everything else out"

Sharon lifted an eyebrow briefly at that, but nodded in understanding.

"I know the feeling; I need to keep busy so I don't think too much as well. Otherwise, I'd by falling apart at the seems."

"Colonial One this is Raptor 312, we are ready for take off." I spoke into the mic. Taking control of the comm.

"_Copy that Raptor 312, you are clear for take off, good look and gods speed."_

"Copy that Colonial One, Raptor 312 out." I answered before flipping to the flight stats. "We are green across the board, ready for take off." I told Sharon and she smiled at me nodding in agreement.

"Copy that, taking her out." Boomer replied as we began to move forwards out of the docking bay. "Ok we're doing this compass style, north, south, east, and west. If we have enough fuel after that we'll keep going but we're going to have to take it one jump at a time."

"Right, you got a jump picked out?" I asked her as she began spinning up the FTL drive.

"Yeah I'm inputting it now, should be ready with the coordinates in a minute."

"Wow, I haven't heard that in years." I murmured to her as she started the pre jump procedure.

"What do you mean?" she asked me a confused look on her face.

"You know I'm smart right?" I answered.

"Yeah you mentioned it a time or too." She grinned at me, slightly mocking but filled with humour.

"Yeah well I was being honest, when I said I was smart I mean I'm really, really smart. I finished high school when I was eight, I've had me degree since I was twelve. My dad used to let me calculate our FTL jumps in my head, I've been doing it for years now I guess I just got used to it."

She just looked at my, shock on her face her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Fraking hell Sera, you probably put Baltar to shame." She laughed at the end.

"Don't talk to me about the idiot please."

"Seriously, you don't like him?"

"Gods no, I can't stand him. I met him a few years ago at a conference with my dad; he treated me as if I had something wrong mentally, until I proved he was wrong. Then he got all affronted and tried to have me thrown out of the lecture hall. Seriously, I was only ten and he tried to get security to throw me out. Until he realised who my dad was, he back tracked pretty quickly after that." Sharon started laughing loudly, the image of Baltar shouting down a tiny ten year old enough to set her off.

"Gods no wonder you snorted, when the president asked him to take that position. If I'd known that back there I would have done the same."

"Yeah well, I try not to think of it too much; otherwise I might just do something I didn't regret. I think I'll just make the effort to avoid him when ever I can." I finished off as the light for the FTL started flashing.

"Ok we are ready for our first jump, jumping in three, two, one." There was a flash of light and the familiar stretching lurch of a jump in progress before everything settled down again. I got up and immediately moved to the Eco position, starting the screens up as I took the seat I heard Sharon groaning.

"I hate jumping, makes me feel sick every time." She groaned out, breathing deeply.

"Seriously? Doesn't bother me, my dad thinks… thought I was weird because I could quiet happily sleep through a jump." My voice trailed off, as my mistake registered.

The screens were up and running quickly and I was monitoring the dradis as well as all incoming wireless chatter.

"This is Colonial Raptor 312, to all Colonial ships in the area. Please respond. I repeat this is Colonial Raptor 312, to all Colonial ships. Please respond." I immediately launched into contacting all ships in our vicinity.

Slowly but surely we managed to get in touch with all the Colonial contacts on the dradis screen, passing along the rendezvous coordinate to each and every one. Watching as those with FTL drives made the jump while those without began to make their way at sublight speed.

"That is going to be a problem" Sharon spoke aloud as the last sublight ship was on its way.

"What is?" I asked her moving back up to the co-pilots seat, as she began inputting the next jump coordinates.

"All the sublight ships, if we're going to have to run we'll need to be fast. That means FTL's are going to be needed for certain."

"I'm sure that, when they reach the rendezvous they'll start transferring the civilians from the sublights to the FTL capable ships." I replied, hoping that what I said was true.

"I'm sure they will, but what if they run out of time, the Cylon's could find us at any moment they need to get started as quickly as they can or risk endangering the civilians." She finished, the clock count down, flashing zero once again. "Alright, jumping in three, two, one, jump." Space stretched out again and we winked out and away.

***/***

Time seemed to pass very slowly after that, though it may have been all the jumping that made it seem that way. Jump after jump we contact Colonial ships and directed them to the rendezvous point until finally we arrived at our last jump.

"I'm only picking up one signal, dradis seems pretty clear otherwise" I spoke, once again sitting at the controls of the Eco suite.

"Well let's hurry this up, we need to make it back to the fleet and I'm starting to feel a little anxious, we've been lucky not to run into any Cylon activity so far, I really don't want to push it."

"Gods yes, I don't know how you can manage to just sit in that seat for so long. I'm almost ready to climb the walls and I've actually been able to move around." I replied before quickly switching on the mic. "This is Colonial raptor 312, called nearby Colonial vessel. Please identify…"

"_Raptor 312, this is the New Dawn. Am I glad to see you, we've been waiting for word from the fleet for hours." _

"No problem, New Dawn. If you would send us your ident code and manifest we can get you on your way to the rest of the fleet."

"_Sure thing Raptor 312; sending them over now."_ The information flashed up on the screen and I had to blink a few times to make sure I was reading it correctly.

"Copy that New Dawn, just to confirm you're a tylium refinery, with a full load on board Captain?"

"_That's right, we where on our way back from the mining station when we were ordered to a dead stop."_

"That's fine Captain, I'll send over the jump coordinated now. You can follow us out, there isn't anyone left out here."

"_Thanks for that Raptor 312, coordinated received. Spinning up our FTL drive now."_

"Send that message ahead to the fleet; I'm certain the president will be more then grateful for this find." Sharon contributed as our own FTL drive began to spin up again.

"Already sent, did it the second he confirmed my read out. We really got a lucky break with this one." I said powering down the Eco suite and moving back to take my place in the cockpit.

"Yeah the gods much have decided to lend us a hand on this one I think."

"_Our FTL drive is ready whenever you say Raptor 312."_

"Copy that New Dawn, we are jumping in three, two, one, jump." I got to say it this time; we had long since started taking turns just to break the monotony. With a silent flash of light and squeezing stretch of space compressing the re-expanding, we where back with the fleet.

"I am so glad we don't have to do that again soon." Boomers voice was quiet as I listened to the comm.

"This is Raptor 312, to Colonial One. We're back and we brought a friend." Boomer called over the comm.

"_Welcome back Boomer, we've got a lot of thirsty ships out there, eager to make your friends acquaintance. Did you pick up any more contacts out there? "_

"Negative, there's nothing left." I added.

"Better make it back to the ship; we're running low on fuel" Sharon spoke, her eyes locked on the gauge.

If I hadn't reached over to check myself I never would have spotted the brief flash on the dradis.

"Got a visitor," I called out over the open mic. To both Colonial One and Sharon.

"_We see him, can you jam his signal?"_ Colonial One asked; I was working frantically trying to find a channel to block the scan, only to come up empty.

"I'm trying," I gritted out my teeth clenched in frustration, as I flicked through channel after channel desperate to find one that would work. Not even five seconds later and the dradis flashed again as the ship jumped away.

"Gods damn it!" I thumped the side of the console in anger.

"Colonial one, our visitor has jumped away." Sharon took over, speaking for a moment; my fingers were gripping the console so tightly that they were white.

"_Copy, that Raptor 312. Bring her home. There's nothing more that you can do out there."_

"Copy that Colonial One, lining up now standing by." Sharon continued. "Are you alright?" she asked me concern softening her voice. I could only nod in assent.

"_You are clear for landing bay one Raptor 312," _

"Copy Colonial One, Raptor 312 on approach." I finally took over, falling back into my roll, as quickly as I had lost it.

"_You are clear for landing, raptor 312. Glad to have you back."_

"Copy that, Raptor 312 is down and locked." Sharon replied, and I watched as the bay door began to slide shut again.

I stood and began pacing up and down in front of the Eco suite, turning in frustration I kicked out at the bench chair. The damn chair I should have been sitting on, but hadn't because I was bored and it was my turn to do the jump count down.

"Hey, Sera don't you dare start beating yourself up over this. It wasn't your fault."

"I should have stayed at the Eco suite, I might have been able to get a better channel, jam their signals…"

"Sure you might have but they still would have been able to jump away and report back to the Cylon fleet. There was nothing you could do." She pulled me into a one armed hug squeezing my shoulder. "You need to keep it together, we're likely to make a jump again soon and I really would like to be sat down." Nodding at her I checked the hatch and confirmed hard seal before Sharon released the hatch. One of the crew was waiting for us his expression was grim.

"You need to follow me, we're about to make the jump to meet up with the Galactica."

"What about the sublight ships?" I asked, concern making me move faster as we jogged up flights of stairs to reach one of the lower level lounges, Sharon was right at me heels. He simply turned and was about to walk away when I spoke up again.

"What about the sublight ships? We're not just leaving them, are we?" my voice was hoarse; my eyes dry as I met his dead on. He could only nod and turn away leaving us alone to wait. I walked over to the nearest window, looking out into the black ships lay out before us, row after row of ships. That I had directed to come here, to safety. They were meant to have been safe, but no one was safe. Not anymore, and they wouldn't be until the Cylon's were space dust.

I felt Sharon come up behind me, her hands gripping my shoulders, as she too looked out the window at the ships before us.

"They were meant to be safe; they were supposed to be safe here. I forgot nowhere is safe anymore, not until the Cylon's are gone".

"_This is your pilot speaking, passengers please take your seats and stand by to jump, thank you."_ The voice echoed over the intercom but I didn't move. My eyes where looked out that glass window, burning with pent up rage. I didn't move as the voice of

Captain Apollo began the count down, and neither did Sharon. Everything went bright, and seemed to stretch out before us as we were compressed for what felt like the hundredth time in so few hours. For the second time in one day, I left people behind to die.

***/***


End file.
